With a Chance of Spanking
by QuillVA
Summary: After Sonny tries to cheat on her geometry test, she has to face the consequences. But, will the results be all bad? Warning: Contains spanking. Do not flame please.
1. Chapter 1

"That was amazing. I was so great", Tawny gloated as they left the sound stage from the "Check it Out" girls sketch. Sonny cleared her throat expectantly, "Oh yeah. You were good too"

Sonny smiled, completely content with the moment. She had passed her test, gotten to do the sketch, and everything was going perfectly. She and Tawny walked back to the dressing room chatting about future "Check it Out" sketches, movies, and lunch boxes. They were going to be famous. Opening the door, Sonny saw her mother, sitting on the sofa. The look on her face made the girl's stomach turn.

"Hey, Mom. Umm... what are you doing here?"

"I got a call from Mrs. Bitterman. Can you guess what it was about?"

"Me finally buckling down and passing my test?", Sonny said hopefully.

"No."

"The fact that I'm going to do better in the future?", she threw out another guess.

"No."

"How loving and forgiving my mother is?", the girl said desperately.

"Ha", her mother let out a dry laugh, "No. I can't _believe_ you would try and cheat Sonny"

"Umm, maybe I should leave you two alone. All this tension... bad for the skin", Tawny said slipping out the door.

"No wait", Sonny said going after her, she turned back to her mother, sighing "Mom, I'm sorry. Let me explain"

"Ok"

"Huh", Sonny hadn't actually expected to give an explanation. To be honest she didn't really have one.

"Explain, Sonny"

"Umm. I... I...", she sighed again, giving up on finding a reason, "I'm sorry, Mom. I just, I didn't want to get kicked off of the show, and I couldn't focus, and Tawny said it would be ok, and I don't know why I listened to Tawny, but I was desperate and I'm sorry."

She started to cry, thinking about what she'd done and the stress of the week. She'd tried to cheat. There was no way her Mom would let her stay now. She would have to leave the show, and the Randoms, and her whole new life. What had she been thinking?

Ms. Munroe went to her daughter, wrapping her in a tight hug. She knew how much strain her daughter was under with the new lifestyle she'd taken on. All she wanted for Sonny was that the girl followed her dreams with humility and integrity. And she was going to make sure that happened. Pulling the girl back a little, she wiped the tears off of her face.

"Alright. Ok. That's enough of that. How about we sit down and we have a little talk", Sonny obeyed, sitting next to her mother on the sofa.

"Are you going to pull me off the show?", the teen asked miserably.

"I should. But, no I'm not"

"Really!", Sonny brightened up, hugging her Mom tightly.

"I know what this show means to you. So, I'm giving you a warning this time. Don't make me regret it"

"I won't Mom. I promise.", she jumped up from the couch, overjoyed.

"Wait a second. You are not getting off scott-free. You tried to cheat, young lady. You didn't think I came all the way to the studio just to _talk_, did you?", Sonny's spirits dropped.

"I hoped", she said, smiling to soften up her mother.

"Oh no. Take off that skirt and get over my lap"

"Mom, please, not here"

"One..."

"No, wait, don't count"

"Two..."

"I'm sorry, Mom, please"

"Thr..."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry.", she rushed to her mother's side, hooking her thumbs into her skirt. Before she pulled it down, she hesitated, "Wait a second... Zora!"

The little girl popped out of her coffin, disappointed.

"Man, right when it was getting good!"

"Oh my gosh. Get out! And lock the door. And don't tell anybody about this. I mean it", Sonny yelled as her costar went out the door. She massaged her eyes for a moment, mortified that Zora now knew that she still got spankings. Her mother shook her out of her self pity.

"I'm waiting, Sonny", the girl pulled her skirt off and bent over her mother's knees. Ms. Munroe pulled down the light pink underwear, revealing Sonny's pale bare bottom. The teen held her breath as she felt the cool air, waiting for the first blow.

**Slap.**

Sonny's body jolted under her Mom's hand. The sting spread through her bottom quickly, and she let out a small moan.

**Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap.**

The smacks came faster and faster, making the girl squirm as she fought back tears. She yelped with every blow.

**Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap.**

Her mom put her full force behind each slap. After a few minutes, Sonny lay sobbing over her mother's lap. The woman shifted her over her lap a little, and Sonny turned her head to see what she was doing. The result made her cry even harder. Her mom was pulling off her belt. She shifted her daughter back, and let the cold leather rest against her sore bottom for a moment.

**Whap. **

"I don't ever want to hear about you cheating again, is that clear"

"Yes"

**Whap.**

"Yes, what?"

"Owwwww. Yes ma'am. Yes ma'am"

**Whap. Whap Whap. Whap.**

"You are smart, and you will pass the _honest_ way. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am"

**Whap. Whap. Whap. Whap. Whap**

"You _do not_ want me to repeat this lesson. Do you?"

"Noooooooooo. No ma'am. Pleeeeeaase"

"Alright. Alright. It's all over now", she laid down the belt and rubbed her daughter's back. Finally, the girl calmed down. Getting up and pulling her clothes back on gingerly, she hugged her Mom tightly.

"I'm sorry, Mommy"

"It's okay baby. All is forgiven"


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny sat down gingerly at the table for lunch. Her last week had been full of ribs from the Randoms about her spanking. Of course Zora had blabbed immediately. At least she hadn't told anyone else. Although, Sonny had been getting weird looks from people lately. No, it had to be a coincidence. Maybe it was the "Check it Out" girls sketch. It had gotten pretty popular.

"Hey Sonny", it was Chad Dylan Cooper, looking smug as usual.

"Hey, Chad", she said without enthusiasm.

"So, rumor has it that you still get spankings", Sonny blushed bright red.

"Where did you hear that?"

"The lunch lady told me"

"What!"

"Yeah, everybody knows. You didn't think that you were getting all this attention because of your stupid sketch did you?"

"Go away, Chad", Sonny growled, fuming.

"Hey, you better be nicer to me. I might have to call your Mommy"

"Shut up, Chad"

"Or maybe, I'll just spank you myself"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Wouldn't I Sonny, wouldn't I?" He fixed her with a mischievous look and walked away. For some reason, Sonny found herself smiling.


End file.
